


Bite-Sized DC Fluff

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Series: Bite-Sized Fluff [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Art, Fluff, Food, Hair, Hair Dyeing, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Milkshakes, Multi, Nesting, Nightmares, Pets, Rain, Reading, Role Reversal, Sleep, Snow, Spa Day, Spa Treatments, Studying, Vampires, Werewolves, spa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-05-04 06:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 5,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: Newest Chapter: Coldflashwave "Where is this supposed to go, again?"





	1. Barry / Caitlin / Cisco + Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EliIsTheCool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliIsTheCool/gifts), [PepperTheSassySpy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperTheSassySpy/gifts), [SophiaCatherine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaCatherine/gifts), [Remus_Daughter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remus_Daughter/gifts), [Android_And_Ale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Android_And_Ale/gifts), [LegendsofSnark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/gifts), [Thette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thette/gifts), [AstralArcher12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstralArcher12/gifts), [WacheyPena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WacheyPena/gifts), [aquaexplicit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquaexplicit/gifts), [SexyWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyWitch/gifts), [SheWhoWalksUnseen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWhoWalksUnseen/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Pepper <3 <3

Cait, Cisco, and Barry were nestled together when soft pleas began tumbling from Cait’s lips.

Barry blinked awake, her sounds of distress breaking through Cisco’s snoring.  Barry reached over to wake him.

“Hmm?”

“B-Barry? Cisco?” Cait whimpered.

“Hey, hey, hey,” Cisco tried to wake her as gently as possible.

Barry curled around her, “We’re right here, Cait.  Come back to us.”

Her voice hardened, “Unhand them. Now.”

“Uh, uh, oh boy,” said Cisco, his and Barry’s eyes widening when white creeped into Cait’s hair, her body chilling. “Caaait!”

“I’m not going to ask you twice!”

“Yep, that’s definitely Killer Frost now,” said Cisco.

“They’re, uh, they’re letting us go now, Frost,” Barry thought fast, cuddling up to her. “We’re okay now...”

Cisco also pressed close.

Frost drew them in closer.


	2. Barry / Cisco + Highlighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on this [gem](https://incorrectsuperflash.tumblr.com/post/164550328272/cisco-highlights-an-entire-page-of-notes-barry)

Cisco was furiously highlighting his entire textbook in order to study for finals.

“Cisco, calm down!  You’re only supposed to highlight the important parts,” Barry tried to reassure him that they’d do great, as always.

Instead, Cisco marked Barry’s arm in bright green.

“Why’d ya do that?”

“Cuz you’re important to me, dude!”

Barry smiled.  Cisco smiled back.

They smiled at each other for so long that they were almost late for class, but at least they both aced Professor Thawne’s Final from Hell, made in collaboration with the other members of Central U’s Legion of Doom: Professor Merlyn, Professor Darhk, and adjuncts Leonard Snart and Mick Rory.


	3. Barry / Hartley + Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for Kayt, Eli, Snarkysnarts, and Thette

Hartley yawned as he climbed the steps, having finally worked himself to sleep with late-night tinkering.

He found Barry standing in the middle of the kitchen, his hair mussed and his sleeves forming paws. For a split-second, Hartley assumed he was there for a midnight snack, but Barry just kept staring at the light over the oven.

"Barry?" Hartley approached him carefully.

Barry was soon staring right at him yet not seeing him. It reminded Hartley of being invisible to his parents unless he'd accomplished something.

Hartley stifled his panicked tears and pretended his voice wasn't breaking as he clasped Barry's hand, "Come back to bed, babe..."

Barry kept staring at him. He was right there, yet there was a chasm between them.

Hartley kissed him, desperate to guide him home.

Barry's fingers slowly curled around Hartley's hand, "...Hartley? Hartley, why are you crying?"

Hartley smiled, "You came back to me."

Barry looked around, blinking in his confusion, "Where... where did I go?"

"I don't know. Come back to bed with me, babe."

"Hartley?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you hold me? I don't want to leave you..."

Tears filled Hartley's eyes again, "Of course!"

Hartley anchored his beloved all night.


	4. Barry / Len + Rainy Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for LegendsofSnark

Thunder crunched and rain crackled outside while Len wrapped himself up in his new favorite blanket: a fuzzy red one emblazoned with the Flash emblem.  He warmed his hands with a reindeer mug of fresh hot chocolate and mini marshmallows.  Steam from the liquid treat soothed his aching nose.

A sip of his drink warmed his throat and tummy.  Today, he’d been able to keep half a sandwich down! Whoo-hoo!  He missed food that wasn’t toast or soup.

He looked at the clock.  It wouldn’t be too long before his scarlet sunshine came home from hero duties.

He set his mug on the nightstand.  It was so much warmer under the covers.  His pillow was soft and pliant.  He was just going to rest his eyes for a minute...

* * *

“Lenny?” Barry called as he hung up his coat. “Lenny???”

He pattered through the house in search of his ailing snowflake.  Len had been doing better this morning, but it still hurt to leave for work.  Len assured him he’d be fine, urged him to go out and save the world!  Barry tucked that image in his heart to tide him over throughout his Lenless day.

Barry found him sound asleep with his head poking out from beneath the covers, his Flash blanket in a death grip, his hot chocolate forgotten and lukewarm.  Barry felt Len’s forehead: still warm but at least cooler than yesterday.  Barry smooched him, changed into pajamas, and settled in behind him.  He relished the silver lining of being the big spoon for once.  Barry engulfed him with his warmer body and whispered good night.


	5. Barry / Len / Mick + Attire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for Wachey

“What are you fucking wearing???” Mick paused with his beer bottle halfway to his mouth when his youngest partner came home in a peculiar shirt.

Barry looked down at himself then beamed at Mick, “Isn’t it cute? Iris saw it online and bought it for me!”

It was a t-shirt starring a cat with wings on its butt.

Mick shrugged.  He didn’t get it—blamed it on the generation gap.

“I’m not cute?” Barry pouted, crestfallen.

“Course you’re cute!” Mick set his beer down and pulled Barry into his lap. “You’re the cutest damn man I know.”

“What’s that make Lenny???” Barry snickered, pressing their noses together.

“Extra.”

“Huh?”

“That’s the word all the air conditioner ladies call ‘im, yeah?”

“Oh my god, Mick, I **know** you know the word ‘fangirl’!  You beta Iris’s fanfiction!”

Mick chuckled through their kiss.

* * *

Len came home to the exquisite sight of his partners making out.  Mick was shirtless, but Barry was wearing a new shirt.

"Chichi style. Cute," Len grinned.

"Len, you're an art thief; you know it's called 'chibi'!" Barry squawked his exasperation: the perfect opportunity for Len to swoop in for a kiss.

 


	6. Barry / Len / Mick + Where is this supposed to go, again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for CalltheWeary
> 
> I did a send me a ship & a sentence, and I'll write the next five meme. This is ended up longer than five sentences, haha.

Barry's brain became prickly with panic when he heard Mick ask, "Where is this supposed to go, again?"

"I-is everything okay back there?"

He wasn't supposed to go in the workshop. He also wasn't supposed to be dating criminals, but that ship had sailed out into the sea years ago. So for some plausible deniability, Len and Mick had a locked workshop—or as Barry called it: the crime lab. Mick had rolled his eyes and groaned that he was as bad at Len, whereas Len grinned with pride. Barry trusted them enough not to be planning anything that would hurt anybody in there. Still, that tone was enough to burn Barry with worry.

"Give it here," Len said, more as a warning that he'd be taking it rather than asking permission to do so.

Later, they called out to Barry and told him to close his eyes. Barry was too nervous to keep them shut, so he buried his faced in one of Len's books. Plausible deniability, plausible deniability, plausible deniability.

Barry heard Len and Mick roll something in.

Barry put the book down. He gasped and held up the project like the precious baby it was.

"You made this for me?" he asked even though he knew the answer. He liked hearing it anyway.

They'd built it in the workshop since it was a surprise: a Lego Central City with the Flash fighting Captain Cold and Heatwave. His hero friends were dealing with the rest of the Rogues, and some custom figures were in the Cortex at STAR Labs. They'd put it on a wheeled table so they could move it out of the way or on display wherever Barry wanted it.

Barry may have mumbled  _you two are the best_  into Mick's neck when he stepped around the table to hug them.


	7. Barry / Mick + Let's Eat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a horrendously late graduation gift for the coolest Eli I know

Mick got home before Barry most nights, assuming he wasn’t off with the Legends, but tonight, Barry had not only been home for hours before Mick, he’d also whipped up a spaghetti dinner.

“Well, hot damn, Red, looks like all my cooking lessons have paid off!” Mick hummed when the buttery spices of garlic bread and the thick scent of tomato sauce reached his nose.  He pulled him in for a kiss, drawing out squeaks and giggles from his frenzied attention.

“Hey, hey,” Barry grinned when they parted for air, Barry’s face tingling from Mick’s stubble. “We eat on this table!”

“Oh I can think of a few other things we could do on it.”

Barry short-circuited.

Mick kissed him again, “Let’s eat, Red.  I’m famished!”


	8. Barry / HR / Savitar + Sharing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Savitar flirting with HR. HR has no idea. Thinks it's innocent and goes along with it. And Barry is fuming at Savitar for flirting with his bae ~ anon

A cup of coffee appeared on HR's desk.

"Ooh!" he grinned, sipping happily. "Who is the charitable sweetheart who brought me this Styrofoam treasure chest of earthen luxury?"

He expected his adorable BA, but when he looked up, it was Savvy instead.

"Why thank you, sir," HR smiled, offering a toast when he saw Savvy warming his hands with a cup of his own.

"Any time..." Savvy lingered, watching the roll of HR's Adam's apple with each swallow.

* * *

Savvy's eyes scrolled up and down HR's form, "That's a nice vest."

HR beamed, "Oh, yes! A well-fitting vest makes a person look quite distinguished!"

"And very, very sexy..." Savvy purred.

Barry scoffed, eye twitching at his doppelganger.

Savvy met Barry's gaze with a smirk, "See something you like?"

"More like something I don't like," Barry claimed HR's arm.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen, please," HR grinned, "There's enough of me for both of you..."

Both of the speedsters froze in shock.  HR smooched a cheek each.

Savvy was the first to blink back to life, "Oh, really???"

"Mm-hmm," hummed HR as he kissed Savvy's hand then looked at Barry. "If the mister doesn't mind..."

Barry eventually rejoined them, "...Why not?"

"Oh, goodie!" HR said as he kissed Barry's hand.  Savvy rushed into his suit to scoop them both up and carry them home.


	9. HR / Randolf Morgan + Hugs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For PoisonBurden

"You were magnificent out there today," HR pulled down Randolf's mouth warmer to pepper kisses to his jaw. "My magnificent speedster."

Randolf grumbled, "Snart and Rory got away..."

"They do that sometimes, quite often in fact!" HR smooched him again, looking at him with bright, blue eyes. "Doesn't mean your efforts are for naught. What about that lady today and her children? They certainly hold you in fond regard!"

"One family saved from a fire that killed a slew of others..."

"Hey..." HR cupped his cheeks. "It's just you out there, and just me to help you. They'll be missteps and mistakes and even tragedies we can't prevent, but there will also be triumphs. You make Central City a better place to live every day! People fill with hope whenever they see that purple trail. It lets them know you're out there, and that you're willing to help. That's more than one can say about some people, metahuman or otherwise..."

Randolf perked up, then frowned again, "Am I really the hero Central deserves though?"

"No..."

Randolf frowned deeper.

"You're the hero Central needs," HR held him. "Nobody deserves such a selfless, thoughtful person in their life, yet you're doing your best to help as many lives as possible anyway."

"Everyone deserves someone kind in their life," Randolf clung to HR.

"Not your quality of kind, my magnificent man."

"Well, you do at least!"

"Me? A charlatan?"

"I asked you to be the face of my company."

"You were doing just fine without me."

"I'd probably save people just fine without you too, but I do it much better with you."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that..."

"I would, and I am! You let me know I'm actually making a difference out there, that I'm not alone, that what I'm doing means something to someone."

HR teared up, touched. He held him tighter. They stayed like that for several minutes before HR asked if he was ready to go home for the night. Randolf nodded and scooped him, sweeping him to bed speedster-style.


	10. Caitlin / Cisco + Role Reversal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caitlin vibes and Cisco's a snowman.
> 
> written for Killervibe Week 2018: Role Reversal

Caitlin watched Cisco frolic in the winter wonderland he’d created.  Snowflakes glittered around him.  His hair was a veil of snow, and his eyes were icy marbles.  Even with how cold his powers were, his smile was enough to warm the earth.

But Caitlin’s powers brought her nightmares from other timelines and other universes.  No distance was too great for terror to find her.  Their former mentor murdering Cisco was a recurring bully.  She’d already lost Ronnie, she didn’t want to lose Cisco, not even in her dreams!

A snowball ploughed into her cheek.  Caitlin blinked before wiping it off.  Her gaze snapped at Cisco.  He grinned until Caitlin pushed him with a vibrational blast.  He landed back first in the snow.

Caitlin prowled over to him, wasting no time pouncing on him.  He laughed as she attacked him with kisses.

“Feel?” he caught his breath when she finally relented. “Feel better?”

“Very,” she traced infinity symbols on his cheek. “I love you.”

“Love you, too,” Cisco rubbed his nose against hers.


	11. Caitlin / HR + Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Day 5 of Snowells Week 2018: Nightmares

Caitlin felt HR tremble before she heard his pained hiss.

“HR? HR,” she turned around and nudged him.

He woke panting and panicked, his gaze far from her.

“HR... you’re home—with me: Caitlin,” she ran her hand down his arm.

“K! ...Caitlin?”

“Mm-hm...  What were you dreaming about?”

“You joined Savitar as Killer Frost, and he...”

Her eyes widened.  She wrapped her hand around the back of his neck, “You’re not dead; you’re very much alive, Mister Snow,” a snowflake soft kiss graced his lips.

He smiled.

He slept soundly in her arms for the rest of the night.


	12. Caitlin / Lisa + Dye 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Eli

Cait noticed Lisa’s new hair color right away when she came home.  In place of her toasty brown was an impish orange.

“See something you like?” Lisa smiled, perched against the kitchen counter.

“Indeed I do...” Cait prowled over, called by the curls.

Lisa cupped Cait’s cheeks and kissed her: a fast affair which left Cait chasing more when they parted for air.  Lisa leaned in so her words would ghost over Cait’s lips, “Orange compliments blue.”

Cait tilted her head in confusion, “Wh-what???”

Cait was brilliant, so it was fun for Lisa to discover things Cait didn’t know and teach her all about them.

“It’s an art term: complimentary colors.  Orange and blue are opposites on the color wheel, so they look extra striking together.”

“Oh, oh...”

Lisa snickered, letting Cait linger in  _oh, that’s nice_  for a moment.

“You’re blue, and now I’m orange, which makes us compliments.”

“Oh!” Cait beamed.  She filled with hope and sweetness that Lisa wanted to devour. “Can we kiss again? You’re really good at it.”

“A complimentary blue? How can an orange resist?”


	13. Caitlin / Lisa + Dye 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Sophia C

“You dyed your hair,” Cait said when she sat down, warming her hands by cupping the drink Lisa had ordered for her.

“Mm-hmm...” Lisa smiled around her hot chocolate.  Her hair started off a rich red, then broke into a bold pink.  Folks could spot her from across the street.

“You look stunning...”

“Why thank you!”


	14. Caitlin / Lisa + Dye 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For goatsnakes
> 
>  

“Well, well, well, what have we here?” Lisa purred when she saw her girlfriend in cherry blossom pink hair.

“I, uh, followed in your footsteps,” Cait wrung her hands together.

“Well, good, cuz you look cute as a button!”

“Y-yeah?”

“Mm-hmm!” Lisa smooched her.


	15. Caitlin / Lisa + Milkshakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 milkshakes Lisa made for Cait +1 milkshake Cait made for Lisa
> 
> a 3+1 ficlet cuz this combo's quite popular

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for Eli & Weresatan

1

“Here, babe,” Lisa passed Cait a drink.  It was important for Cait to keep extra cool now that the weather was warming up.

“Oh, thank you,” Cait smiled, flushing when she expected to take a sip only to be met with an immobile lump.

Amusement brightened Lisa’s face as she handed her a spoon.

A bite slid smoothly down Cait’s throat.  She hummed at the taste: a pink concoction of bananas and strawberries.  Banana was the stronger flavor, but Cait liked bananas more anyway, so it was exactly what the doctor ordered.

 

2

“Try this one, babe,” Lisa’s eyes lit up in anticipation after passing Cait another drink: a white milkshake with golden, sparkly sprinkles.

Cait hummed when she took a sip: French vanilla with a hint of lemon.

“Well?”

Cait smiled, “Sweet and zesty!”

Lisa smooched her nose, “Just like us!”

 

3

Cait’s eyes were stuck in a squint.  Her head burned as she examined the results of Team Flash’s latest medical exams.

“Take a break, babe,” Lisa swapped the papers for a glass.

Cait grumbled around her glass until chilly chocolate conquered her tongue.  She drank it fast, finishing it without realizing it until she stared into a glass lined with brown foam.

She looked at Lisa, “Is there any more?”

“Of course!” Lisa smiled as she took their glasses into the kitchen.

They sipped and savored their drinks in amicable silence.

“Brain clear now?” asked Lisa.

“Mm-hmm! Thank you,” Cait smooched her cheek before returning to work.

 

+1

“Good job, babe!” Lisa said when she took a sip of the tart treat.

The praise alleviated some of Cait’s worries, “It’s not too smooth?”

“Nope!” Lisa gave her a blueberry kiss. “It’s perfect—just like you...”


	16. Caitlin / Lisa + Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Sophie C

Cait hacked against her pillow.  An ache had taken roost in her head, and the rest of her body wouldn’t budge from the bed.

Lisa brought her a glass of water, “Get some rest, sweetie.”

“I can’t. Too much stuff to do...”

“You’re not gonna get much done with a fever, sweetie.”

“I knowww.”

“You’re a doctor.  You need to let yourself heal before you can heal everybody else.  You’d chew me out for trying to power through a sick day, so you can bet your cute lil butt that I’ll make sure it stays in bed today.  You’re too adorable to run yourself into the ground. Hmm?”

Lisa smiled as she watched her girlfriend rest.


	17. Chronos / Savitar + Trash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One team's trash is another man's treasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for Flashwave Week 2018: Chronos x Savitar
> 
> a bit darker than the usual fare

“They threw you away too, huh?”

“...They—they say I'm not the real Barry!”

“‘Course you're not.  You’re better than Red ever was.  Ya don’t waste mercy on folks who’ll go back to hurting folks, you built your own armor, you’re faster than light...” Chronos cupped Savitar’s cheeks and pressed their foreheads together.  He thumbed Savitar’s scarred cheek, his other hand on his gun. “C’mon, Blue, let’s go take out the trash.”

Savitar donned his armor and followed him aboard, his eyes ablaze, his heart determined to make anyone who hurt them pay.  Team Flash, the Legends: none would escape unscathed.

And every night, with the world burning around them, they’d worship each other.


	18. Cisco / Harry + Big Belly Burger Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For android-and-ale

Harry was no less grumpy when Cisco brought over the food.  They weren’t sitting in a cushioned booth or having their order brought to them, they were sitting in chairs that scraped against the floor and having to bring their own food back to the table.  And this joint was blasting the latest pop trash, too!  The real Big Belly Burger let its patrons dine in peace...

“A Big Belly Burger’s a Big Belly Burger, Dad,” said Jesse before she blissfully tore into her first Belly Buster.

“Blasphemy!” Harry squawked at his own child, his own flesh and blood, spouting such nonsense!

...This one put too much sauce on their Beefy Mamas!

“There, there, Grumpy Cat,” Cisco rubbed his back: the silver lining of this bleak, gray cloud. “Heaven will reopen its gates in two months!”

“61 days...” groaned Harry. “18 hours, 27 minutes, 9 seconds...”

Jesse rolled her eyes while Cisco snickered.  Typical! Harry was drowning in absolute misery, and the most important people in his life were either apathetic to his plight or amused by it!

Jerks!

But then Cisco squeezed Harry’s knee and looked up at him with those sweet brown eyes and a smile that could induce diabetes...

Harry wanted to keep sulking—he should’ve kept sulking—but no, the diabetes-inducing smile had spoken.

Harry scooted closer to Cisco so they could sit shoulder to shoulder.  He ate his too saucy Beefy Mama and endured loud music and louder chairs in peace.


	19. Cisco / Harry + DILF-Daughter Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for android-and-ale

Jesse and Cisco both had a bowl of perfection: pirate-shaped mac and cheese, dino nuggets, and soda.  Harry would tell them to eat healthier but he wasn’t there, so junk food reigned supreme!  It was the perfect meal for a movie marathon, and in the spirit of dino nuggets and swashbuckling macaroni, the obvious choice was _The Land Before Time_ and _Pirates of the Caribbean_.

Harry tutted when he later found their dirty dishes abandoned on the coffee table, but they were too asleep to hear him.  Jesse was curled up and using Cisco’s lap as a pillow while Cisco’s head was thrown back and snoring.  Harry smiled; he cleared the dishes as quietly as he could, then ferried them both to bed.


	20. Cisco / Harry + Let's Player Cisco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aquaexplicit: now that you brought up gamer cisco with his own YouTube channel I can't stop thinking about cisco in nerdy sweats, hair in a low pony, with some crazy gaming set up. harry brings him snacks on particularly long plays. it would be so sweet <3

Nobody was attacking the city, no Snarts were robbing any ATMs...

Cisco was spending his long overdue day off live streaming Fortnite.  His small, yet dedicated audience was cheering him on, but his most important supporter was his boyfriend.

“Thanks, Harry!” Cisco pecked his cheek when he brought over a Gatorade.

Harry hummed appreciatively as he settled in to watch the game from the most valuable seat in the apartment: right next to Cisco.

The chat box exploded with kiss emojis.


	21. Cisco / Harry + Soup

Every time Cisco settled down enough to fall asleep again, a coughing fit would burn his throat, and a sneezing fit would hack his nose.  He chucked another tissue into the trash and grabbed another because his snot was too disgusting to be contained in one.  He blew and blew yet became no less clogged for it.  Where was it all coming from!?

Leaving his bed felt like getting hit with the cold gun.

But he needed more tissues...

Maybe he could steal a box from the bathroom and get back under the covers before his body noticed that he’d left.

Cisco perked up when dark, tall, and handsome arrived with a new box and a steaming bowl.

“Specially formulated for cuties.”

“You called me cuuuuuute!” Cisco grinned, warming his clammy hands with the bowl.

“Eat your soup, Ramon...  Would you like another blanket?”

“Please!”

Harry grabbed a fluffy red one out of the closet, tucked him in, and watched him eat his fill.  He kissed his forehead when he emptied the bowl, “Get some rest, now.”

Cisco was snoring by the time Harry took the bowl away.


	22. Cisco / Harry + Vampire Steak & Cheesecake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idea by Pepper

Harry stared at Cisco from across the table.  He was pouring liquid from a colorful dropper onto his steak.  Cisco cut up a bite and brought it to his lips.

“Yo! What’s the matter???” Cisco asked when Harry grabbed his wrist.

“You’re poisoning yourself!”

“What? No! These are sour drops!” Cisco showed him the dropper. “But, ya know, filled with blood instead!  And if it tastes good, I’ll bring one with me and add ruby sugary goodness to the rest of my food without Muggles batting an eye!”

Harry rolled his eyes.

“Wanna try?”

Harry went back to his seat, “Never mix sweet and savory.”

“You’re missing out,” sang Cisco.

“I’m sure I’m not.”

* * *

“Now what are you doing!?”

“Bloody cheesecake!  People get cherry cheesecake all the time—nobody’ll know the difference!  C’mon, try it!”

Harry wanted to gag, “...This isn’t food, this is sugar!”

“You’re so boring!”

“Boring doesn’t give me stomach problems.”

“Aw...” Cisco rubbed Harry’s stomach. “Need a nurse for your tummy ache?”

“I’ll be fine,” Harry deadpanned before grinning with mischief, “but if you’d like to throw on your scrubs later, you’d be a delicious dessert for me...”


	23. Cisco / HR + the Ballad of Chip Rascal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HR asks Cisco to read his newest book. Cisco finds out not only that it’s very good, but that it’s also dedicated to him. ~ anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your prompt; I had lots of fun writing the storybook shenanigans!

Cisco preferred comic books and movies, but HR asked him so sweetly to read his latest novel, Cisco would’ve melted if he resisted.  HR’s puppy dog eyes were more powerful than any Jedi mind trick.  And then HR was so happy when Cisco agreed to do it!  Cisco almost melted from the warmth of HR’s smile.

Thus, Cisco sat his butt down and entered a world of Magic! Mystery! ...And a bootylicious wizard named Chip Rascal.

Cisco rolled his eyes at CR’s description: strong floof game, cuddly squish, umber eyes—HR clearly had a favorite.  That aside, CR was a badass!  Solving all the Round Table’s magic and tech problems, breaking up bandit rings, and slaying an iron-scaled dragon, had Cisco turning pages faster than he ever had in his life.

And when Houdini Raoul arrived at the castle, CR pegged him for a mere magician before anybody else suspected anything.  CR did expose him eventually, but when a huntress came for Houdini Raoul, CR rallied the knights to protect him.

Cisco began to have suspicions.

“Your buddy Randy may have done it to get rid of you, but it brought you to me,” CR said as he clasped Houdini Raoul’s hand under a starry sky. “I know I’m not really worth that kinda pain, but—”

“Don’t you say another word, Chip Rascal,” Houdini Raoul looked him directly in the eye; CR’s plump cheeks molded to his hands. “You are worth pain, you are worth agony, you are worth torture...”

“But I don’t want you to be hurt again,” CR’s eyes filled crestfallen tears.  Houdini Raoul was still smiling.  How could he still be smiling after everything he’d gone through?

Cisco was biting his nails and on the edge of his seat when Houdini Raoul brought their foreheads together and confessed his love with tender tranquility, “Nor I, you, but knowing the world, we will be.  I can endure every scrape to my flesh, every bruise on my soul, every wound to my mind because your smiles and kind words mend them all; and I would do whatever is in my power to mend yours.”

“Dini...”

CR melted against Houdini Raoul’s lips.  The whole scene was sappier than a maple tree, yet it turned Cisco’s heart to goo all the same.

Cisco frowned when the ending snuck up on him.  He thought he had another fifty pages left, but nope, the epilogue was cursed with elegant brevity.  Cisco wanted more!  He was desperate enough to read the afterword and the foreword and the dedication page.

_For_

_the most magical person in my life_

_Francisco_

Wait, what?

Chip Rascal...

Houdini Raoul...

Cisco Ramon and HR!!!

Cisco breached to STAR Labs and found HR brewing himself another cup of coffee.

“Oh! Francisco!” HR greeted him with a grin. “How did you like the book?”

“I loved it,” said Cisco. “But, um, there’s something else I love more.”

“Oh?”

“Your smiles...” Cisco admitted shyly, “and your kind words...”

“Y-you do?”

“Yeah...” Cisco inched closer to him, heart quaking.  Writing a story was one thing, but was Cisco what HR truly wanted in real life?  Cisco reached up to cup HR’s face, then HR dove down on his lips like he’d never get to kiss Cisco again.


	24. Len / Mick + Cold Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mcdannosmonkey brought it to my attention that tonight is a full moon called the Cold Moon, so I had to write a werewolf!Len fic. 'Tis the law.
> 
> Soulmates minus the soul plus blankets, so it's sorta Coldwave Winter Weekend 2018. And if that's not enough to count--kidnapping cuz it features kids napping 😁 AND it features supernatural stuff, so it's a latepost for the 20th too!

Len howled at his birth moon.  No stars or clouds stood between him and the light of this lunar gem.  He ran and ran until his electrified blood cooled once more.

He shifted into his human form to lockpick the door, then back again once he entered.  He trotted to the bedroom full of furs and blankets and pillows: all soft things for his pups and mate.  Their youngest and tiniest was curled up on Mick’s human chest while their oldest claimed an arm as her pillow.  They had their own rooms, yet pack nesting produced stronger bonds, or so folks said.  Len and Mick preferred having their pups nearby—knowing they were safe and breathing well and that they were both right there if nightmares afflicted them.  Sometimes it froze Len how many things could harm his sweet pups…

Mick mumbled at Len to come nap with them.  Len blinked, rescued from his worries for now.  He settled against Mick’s unoccupied side.  A squeaky yawn heralded their oldest resettled between her fathers.


	25. Len / Mick + Dogsitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written for day one of Coldwave Winter Week 2018: Road Trip, plus Ugly Christmas Sweaters
> 
> agender Mick

Len looked at the cotton ball with legs and asked, “What does she need a sweater for?  She’s already got two and a half dogs’ worth of fur.”

Mick rolled their eyes and shrugged.  The two of them were in charge of Coco while Lisa was on a road trip.  She and her boytoy were on their way to Times Square for New Year’s, and someone needed to watch the furballs.

“Where’s Miguel?”

“With Shawna.”

“I thought she liked Shawna,” Mick’s eyes went wide wondering if they’d find a shredded Peek-a-Boo the next morning.

Len flipped through the channels, idly petting pup in his lap, “Apparently, so does Miguel.”

There was no logic to that cat.  He hated everyone except Lisa and Coco, and apparently, one lucky bastard CNA.

* * *

“Arf! Arf!” the sweatered furball scratched at the door.

“Don’t let her in,” Len glared even though his eyes were closed.

“Arf!”

“Don’t.”

“Urr…”

“She’s fine, she has a bed out in the living—”

Mick scooped her up and plopped her onto the bed.  They couldn’t just leave her out there; she was crying!

Len poked Mick over the dog, “Softie.”

They poked Len back, refusing to let him have the last poke.


	26. Len / Mick + Feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alternatively: Coldwave Feet
> 
> punsters gotta pun!
> 
> Len gives Mick a foot massage cuz **I** need a foot massage, and I can’t afford one, but fictional gifts are free!

Mick groaned and kicked his boots off in the van on the way back to the safehouse.  His feet hated him for standing all throughout a heist that took longer than expected, his spine hated him for hitting a latch as squeezed through a too tight window, and his fingers hated him for pushing a can open when the can opener didn’t open it all the way.

Len could only really fix one of those problems.  The solution to said problem had Mick groaning for a different reason.

“Lenny, you’re too good for me,” Mick said as Len’s hands worked their magic.

“I know,” said Len.

When Mick’s feet finally stopped feeling like they were pressing into a bunch of rocks, Len got ready for bed.  Mick just chucked his pants and Henley near the hamper.  Mick was determined to not get up until the heat died down from the heist.

“You need new boots, partner,” Len held up the soles.  They’d disintegrated at the heels.

“Don’t mention shoes in front of Lis’ or I’ll never hear the end of it.”

Len flicked them into the trash.

“Gideon can fabricate you a pair just like your old ones,” Len brushed Mick’s knuckles after slipping under their weighted blanket.

“Sou’s nice, Le’y,” Mick barely got out before floating off to sleep.

Len’s eyes darted around the room as if someone might intrude upon their domain.  He double-checked how asleep Mick was.  Mick grumbled, but all he did was turn over to face Len.

Len smirked.

Len kissed his forehead and went to sleep with a fuzzy feeling inside he’d shoot a person before admitting he’d felt.


	27. Len / Mick + Unlucky Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick’s luck does a 180°.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for day two of Coldwave Weekend: Friday the 13th.

Mick was cocooned in blankets yet still freezing.

“Oh, Sparky...” Len cooed.

“Don’t you fuckin’ coo at me,” Mick squinted at him with itchy eyes.

“How about we have a movie marathon instead?”

“Long as it’s nothing with clowns.”

“Of course,” Len smiled as he put on the first of one of those hockey mask chainsaw movies.

Mick laid his head on Len.  Len wreathed an arm around him.  Mick’s luck was already changing.


	28. Lisa / Shawna + Spa Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for Sophia

“Doesn’t this feel nice?” Lisa asked even though she already knew the answer.

“Uh-huh...”

Lisa smiled.  Shawna was utterly relaxed and thoroughly melted from their massages.

While neither Shawna nor Lisa could never afford to pamper themselves growing up, most of Shawna’s money had gone into bills and medical school.  Becoming a Rogue netted enough to pay her bills on time and still have spending money at the end of the month!

Shawna knew she could afford it; she could afford a spa month, in fact, but she couldn’t stop worrying that she wouldn’t be able to buy groceries or pay the mortgage or whatever.  She knew she made more money each month than she’d ever had all year pre-Rogues, but facts didn’t stop fear from groping her mind.  The idea of spending an expensive day out relaxing...

Lisa cheered her on through the reservation process, rubbing Shawna’s back and helping her make the final click when the spa’s website rang up their total.

But now they were here, and steady hands banished that vile number from her mind.

They grabbed drinks—free drinks!—before heading outside to wait for their final appointment.  Shawna drank a raspberry smoothie while Lisa drank wine.  Shawna didn’t really get feng shui, but Lisa was into it, and all the goldfish flitting between the koi were pretty.  Not as pretty as Lisa though.  Nothing was as pretty as Lisa.

“Oh I can think of something...” Lisa purred.

“What?”

“You!” Lisa tapped Shawna’s nose.

Shawna warmed, ducking away, shyly sipping her smoothie.  Lisa kissed her, smelling rich and tangy like her wine of choice.

They kept watching the fish then held hands as they followed the path back inside.  They sat down for mani-pedis.  Lisa’s nails ended up in gold while Shawna got bunnies playing on the beach.

“Was that the best or what?” Lisa said as they cuddled and kissed that night.

Shawna hummed her agreement, her lips soft against Lisa’s.


	29. Oliver / Slade + Socks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first time finishing and posting Sladiver. I figured I’d psyche myself up for the longer thing I’m writing with something short and sweet.
> 
> Dedicated to the super comfy Reverse Flash socks I’m wearing as I write this, and to the cashier who asked me if I’m a fan of the Flash when I was buying them and a Flash wallet while I was wearing a Zoom hat, a Flash shirt, and a Flash hoodie ~~and also own a Flash fidget spinner and a Flash watch and the Lego Flash movie which disappointed me overall but Barry having a photo of him and Hal on his nightstand is freakin’ adorable~~.

Slade waited for the perfect moment to ensnare Oliver’s attention, “Goddamn these socks feel amazing!”

Padded for athletes and soothing with aloe.  Slade could die knowing he’d worn them—and he had two other pairs just like ‘em!

But what was truly worth the price was Oliver’s gaping jaw.  Slade couldn’t help himself from capturing the utter betrayal on camera for all time.  Oliver would deny it was pouting later, but it was pouting.

“Get your arse over here, Hoodie.”

“You’re wearing Barry socks!?”

“I’m wearing Flash socks.  They came in a three-way with Supergirl and Arrow.”

“Then why aren’t you wearing the Arrow socks!?!” Oliver plopped into Slade’s lap, completely ignoring Slade’s brilliant turn of phrase.

Slade pecked Oliver’s nose, “Cuz it’s fun rilin’ you up!”

“ **Take them off!** ” Oliver slipped into the Arrow voice. Very scary.

“That’s all you want me take off?” Slade raised a brow.

Oliver squinted at him like a kitten… Slade’s kitten.


	30. Oliver / Slade + Spiders

Slade zipped to Oliver’s side as soon as he heard him scream.  Oliver, a vigilante who’d killed multiple people… was cowering in a corner opposite a spider that could hide under a quarter.

“Oh come on, Ol, there’s spiders bigger than my hand on Lian Yu,” Slade refused to crack an _all Australian wildlife is deadly_ joke—too easy.

“There were other things to be afraid of on the island!” Oliver fled to the bedroom when Slade brought it over to him. “JUST KILL IT ALREADY!!!”

“I’m not gonna kill it; I’m bringing it outside.”

“NO! I’LL HAVE TO GO OUTSIDE!!!”

“There you go, lil bug,” Slade ignored him and grinned as he sent it on its way. “Enjoy the sunshine.  Don’t worry, Ollie’s nocturnal!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time to read this; enjoy what you do here and everywhere!


End file.
